Wish For Happiness
by Tasoku
Summary: Kyrie wished to see her again. As a witch, she has to grant it. However, what does Dorothy really want? Kyrie/Dorothy, slight Fuka/Caesar. Set after grand finale ending. Please R&R :)
1. Part 1

A/N: After finishing the game, I was inspired to write this story. The ending was very bittersweet and I felt unsatisfied with how it ended. I decided to add a bit more of my take on it :) I do have an actual ending to this story, however I wanted to see what people thought of this first before I wrote it.

Anyway, this story takes place a year after the grand finale ending. It contains spoilers if you are not done with the game yet (as you can tell by the pairing… oof). If you've played the game, you should know what might be in here so I won't really give warnings lol (Implied stuff but really I am very innocent about it). Also, some minor Fuka/Caesar because why not.

* * *

Those piercing eyes.

There it was, staring at her, the strange look that kept whispering to her, "_I want you._"

Her face flushed a bright red and she looked away, but her curiosity always crept back and she'd return the gaze. Again, the eyes never left her. Even as the person in question would be doing unspeakable things with another, the eyes would eventually fall back onto her. She felt like she was the person underneath him at that moment, the one experiencing the pains and pleasures he was giving to that stranger. She felt her hand instinctively reach to clutch at her chest, and she had to walk away to breathe.

What was he doing? Why was he torturing her like this? He knew she couldn't leave the tower and yet…

_He's just being his usual self_, she reminded._ Ignore the scarecrow. There are others you can be observing._ She nodded at her thoughts and after calming down she went back to watching the rest of the town enjoy themselves.

—

He hoped she saw him. No, he knew that she did.

Even though he couldn't see her from the tall tower, he knew that she couldn't resist looking at him. He always made it a point to stare at her as he did his trivial pursuits. He didn't care about who laid underneath him; what kept him going was the pink hair maiden who stayed locked up in her tower, unable to leave. He wanted her to know that he never forgot about her, even when it seems like he finally had happiness. She was his happiness, and he wanted those words to be imprinted in her heart.

_You belong with us, Dorothy. You should be here with me._

—

It was the day of the Meteor Garden Shower again and everyone seemed to be busy with the preparations. As the townspeople worked on cleaning the streets and opening their booths for the night, Fuka walked around patrolling the streets with Axel. She saw her reflection in a nearby window shop and smiled faintly.

"Hm, it's been a year…"

"What was that?" The stoic boy next to her replied absentmindedly, seemingly distracted by the abundance of dessert stands opening up.

"A year since everyone came back."

"Oh yeah." He walked a bit slower now.

Fuka stopped in her steps, seeing Axel stare at a gelato stand. She giggled.

"Axel, just go grab some." She gave him a small push, prompting him to almost trip but also end up in line for the gelato stand. He looked back at her with a small blush on his face.

"Well, it's rude to get out of line now.." he mumbled back and he stayed in line while looking at the menu. Fuka's smile grew bigger and she walked over to the shady side to wait for him. As she waited, she suddenly felt a light wind past her, blowing her hair wistfully. She realized that something felt missing, but it was a feeling that always came to her when everything was at peace. That something was the predator in her life, the hero that captured her heart while saving everyone. She looked up at the blue sky and thought to herself,

_I wish you could be here too, Caesar._

—-

On the night of the Meteor Garden Shower, the young witch waited in the dark alleyway just like the year before.

She knew she shouldn't be here, but she also knew that she had to grant his wish. I want to see you again. She remembered those words etched in her heart, the butterflies that came to her stomach when she heard his wish. She calmly spoke to him and said she would grant his wish, but her true thoughts was that she wanted to thank him for caring so much about her. Her heart ached for such a caring individual, but her brain screamed that she needed to stay away, she needed to be selfless. If she began to use her magic for such selfish purposes, she would become evil and she did not want to think of what would happen to the people she cherished.

"Dorothy."

She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. She looked at the source and smiled softly.

"Mr. Scarecrow."

He blinked at hearing the name, but let out a small chuckle.

"I'm different from that time now. Please, call me Kyrie." He took a step closer and held out his hand. She stared at his outstretched hand warily, before timidly reaching out with her own. When their hands touched, she felt the warmth of it immediately despite there being a glove between them. A shock wave of emotions went through her body, but she tried to pretend it didn't affect her by staying absolutely still. He stared into her eyes, his hand grasping around hers.

"You seem awfully calm for someone who hasn't had human contact in a year." His hand gripped on her tighter, as if he feared she would pull away and disappear at any second. She gave a small laugh.

"I should say the same. You seem calm for someone who hasn't seen me in a long time." She quickly realized her mistake when she spoke. He closed the gap between them, pulling her towards him while taking another step closer. This time their bodies were only inches from each other. She gasped.

"I'm not. If you've been watching me all this time, you should know that I'm shaking at the thought of being this close to you. I never thought I would ever get this chance again." This time his eyes felt like daggers in her soul. She remembered this look. The piercing gaze whenever he was with his lover. Her face immediately flushed a deep red and she looked down.

"How could I know? I've been busy watching other people too. You're not special." At these words, he let her go and stepped back. She suddenly felt the cold air between them, and her eyes went back to look at his. Instead of the anger she was expecting at her words, she saw a smirk on his face instead.

"I'm not special? Are you telling me that the only man who remembers who you are isn't special to you?" This time her eyes went wide, and she felt like he was making the world crash around her, even though everything around them was perfectly calm.

"I… There's still Soh…" she answered quietly. He gave a short laugh.

"Sorry, I should be clearer. A man who wishes to be with you from his own desires." As he said this, he closed the gap between them again, causing her to slowly retreat backwards. She realized as her back touched the dark wall behind her that he had pinned her.

"Then the times you were staring at me…" she whispered nervously. He grinned.

"So you did notice." His face moved closer towards her, and she shrunk to get away, feeling her legs tremble as she made herself smaller as smaller. However, before letting her fall, he gripped her arm to keep her still.

"Dorothy," he breathed, "you might be small, but you're not naive. You've lived just as long as I have. You know what I want. So…" The green-haired figure lifted her chin towards him, his piercing eyes staring into hers. "Tell me what you desire."

"What I desire…?" Of course she knew what she desired. She knew it in the depths of her heart, in the dark corners of her mind. At the bottom of her stomach, the butterflies that wanted to fly out to freedom. However, she remembered the tower that she was locked in, the faces of the people she loved, and the beautiful world that surrounded them as the night glistened with the shooting stars.

Her eyes began to fill with tears and she put on a brave smile as her hands reached towards his face. She touched his cheeks gently, feeling his warmth tingle at her fingertips.

"I want you to be happy Kyrie. I want everyone to live happily." As she said this, her body began glowing a bright white, and in an instant she disappeared, orbs of light taking her place. Kyrie's eyes widened at seeing the figure gone, and his hands reached towards the light. As it slowly faded away, his hands clenched into fists, and he slammed them against the wall.

"Don't you get it? I can't be happy without you here…!" He felt his heart torn again into a million pieces, and he bitterly wished again that he didn't have this brain that could remember the kind girl that went on this journey with him. The journey that had no ending. As long as she remained in the tower forgotten, he could never be satisfied.

—-

By accident, Fuka witnessed the events in the dark alleyway. She tried to find Caramia so that she could end her patrol duties, however she ended up getting lost in the midst of the crowds. Trying to find a quiet area to re-evaluate her surroundings, she ended up in the same place she always gone to when she got lost. The beginning of her life when she was chased by Caesar. She shook her head at the thought of the wolf needling his way into her mind again, but noticed that there were two figures in the alleyway. She immediately hid and watched behind someone's home as the conversation took place. As her eyes made out the figures in the dark, she realized it was Kyrie and… she almost gasped. It was the witch that brought her to life.

_What are they doing…?_ She thought to herself. She tried to hear what they were saying but she wasn't close enough to eavesdrop. However, she was able to see what was happening, and immediately recognized the strange relationship the two had as Kyrie pinned Dorothy to the wall. At first she thought maybe it was Kyrie being his usual creepy self, however at seeing Dorothy reach out to him and then fading away, and Kyrie hitting his fists against the wall, she realized the truth. She suddenly felt sorry for the two, and her hands clenched at her chest.

"Mr. Kyrie… Dorothy…"

Fuka looked up at the night sky, and saw that there were still shooting stars. She closed her eyes and her hands clasped together tightly.

"I change my wish. I wish…"

—


	2. Part 2 -Final-

A/N: This is the final chapter. I was too excited to finish this and I am so happy I did. I have never written a two-chapter fanfic in forever…and it has actual romance I am excited for. I usually write depressing things but this definitely ended in a way that I wanted the series to end. Some people might not agree of course (if it's not their ship) but they can always just write their own ending xD I hope whoever reads this enjoys my attempt at a nicer ending to Ozmafia! with Kyrie/Dorothy and Caesar/Fuka.

* * *

"He won't look at me anymore," the witch spoke quietly to herself. She saw now that whenever she had the chance to see him, his eyes were busy on the task at hand. Even when she finally began to feel frustrated and decided to observe him for a whole day, and then a whole week, she noticed that he never once glanced at the tall tower. She sighed, the weight in her heart feeling heavier than lead.

"Maybe he forgot about me…" she thought to herself. But that would have been a blessing, she realized. To not remember her like the rest of the people in the town and to be blissfully unaware of her circumstances. Even in her distorted thoughts she wanted the best for him, and knew that it was not the case for the intelligent scarecrow. He didn't forget her. He was ignoring her. She felt needles puncturing her insides and she shook her head so that the tears wouldn't come. She couldn't help him forget, and she wouldn't be with him. Although she knew all of this and should have accepted the situation, the attention she longed for and the attention she wasn't getting was clawing away at the little heart she had.

"I'm sorry…"

—

Fuka watched the scarecrow for the next few months after the Meteor Garden Shower. She saw him working diligently and making the same quips as he usually did to get his comrades on edge, but she also noticed a sullen air around him. Caramia and Axel noticed it as well, but Kyrie would not let them ask him about it. It was futile, she felt like he would say. Only she and Kyrie remembered the witch that brought this world to them. There was Soh, but he disappeared from this world along with Caesar. Or he may have stayed behind to watch Dorothy. She wasn't sure, but she knew that now there was no one else to talk about the predicament. She avoided bringing up the subject with Kyrie after the night of the Meteor Garden Shower last year.

—

"Fuka." When everyone went back to patrolling the streets or celebrating, the green-haired consigliere pulled her to the side.

"Yes Mr. Kyrie?" Fuka turned her head to the side, curious as to what was wrong. He seemed very serious based on how hard his hand held her dress sleeve.

"Do you remember Dorothy?" He asked. She thought she caught a glimpse of a pained look in his eyes, but the look immediately went away after he asked his question. She nodded to him.

"Of course. She gave me this second chance at life…" she responded. Kyrie sighed, letting out what seemed like a huge relief.

"I see." As soon as he said this, he let go of her sleeve and started to turn away. Fuka called after him.

"W-wait Mr. Kyrie–" she was abruptly stopped short by his hand on her lips.

"Don't say anymore. Nothing will change. I'm just glad I'm not the only one who remembers." He gave her a faint smile before turning around to join the crowd. She watched as he left and felt a small knot form in her stomach.

—

Since that night, Fuka never brought up the topic of the witch to him. Although she felt like it would give them a sense of closure to talk about her, she also thought that he wasn't looking for a partner to decipher his thoughts. In the end, it seemed like Kyrie wanted to find the solution to bring her back to this world, but she knew that he thought it was pointless to talk about it when they didn't have such powers to do so.

However, in her own mind, she had made up what she wanted to do. She looked over at Kyrie who was making another innuendo at Axel to get a reaction out of him, and she smiled.

_I know what needs to be done to get my wish._

—-

It was another year of the shooting stars in the sky, and again the young witch waited in the dark alleyway by herself. She felt foolish for waiting here when she knew he didn't want to see her, but in her timid heart she really wanted to see him. She shook her head quickly at the thought and reminded herself it was based on his wish and not hers. She couldn't long for anything.

When she heard the sound of footsteps approaching she looked up to see who it was. Expecting to see a green-haired figure, her eyes grew at seeing an older reflection of herself instead.

"Fuka…?" She said in surprise. The pink-hair maiden nodded.

"Hi Ms. Dorothy!" Fuka almost reached out to hug her, but the young witch took a step back to keep the distance between them.

"W-what are you doing here…?" Dorothy asked with uncertainty. Fuka smiled warmly.

"I'm here to make a wish. Is that okay?" Fuka reached out again, this time to grasp the witch's hands in hers. Dorothy was startled at her abrupt closeness but felt the warmth in her hands to be too genuine to pull away. She soon calmed down and sighed.

"What is your wish?" Dorothy saw Fuka's eyes flash a serious look as a frown reached her face.

"Ms. Dorothy… let me take your place as the witch of this town." At her words, Dorothy's eyes grew big and she couldn't answer right away.

"What…? Why would you want such a thing?" In her mind she had a feeling of what Fuka was going to say but she wanted to hear it come out of the girl's mouth.

"You gave life to me out of your own desires to see yourself grow and experience the world outside of the tower with your friends. I was so happy to be here with everyone and so grateful for you to give me a second chance. I love being here with everyone…but," Fuka closed her eyes, "This isn't fair. I was your soul, I was your desires and I can see that ultimately I still never got my wish. When I saw you with Kyrie last year, I realized it then. You should be out here experiencing this life, not me." Fuka squeezed the witch's hands. "So please, make me the witch to watch over this town while you enjoy the life you desire."

Dorothy's body shook after hearing Fuka's declaration, and she couldn't look anymore at her face. She felt like she was at the end of her journey once more, when the Wizard told her she could finally return home. However, she remembered that feeling of disappointment when he told her he couldn't make her wish come true, and she shook her head.

"Fuka, I can't make your wish come true…"

"Why not? Is it impossible?" Fuka's voice was full of concern. Dorothy looked back up at her, and a small smile was on her face.

"I can't make you wish for something like that. I can't have you suffering in my place. You have this freedom to enjoy your life however you please. Don't waste it on someone like me." As the young witch said this, tears began to fall from her eyes. She was not sad, but happy to hear such loving words from someone she barely knew. Even though Fuka was her own person now, she felt like it was soul still giving her the motivation to keep going. However, the girl before her still did not accept her answer as she shook her head.

"So it's not impossible right? Then, you have misunderstood. I am not wasting my life away for you. I am helping you live the life you deserve. I won't be suffering, because I was created from your desires to leave. It is more suffering for me to see you unhappy." With these words, Fuka pulled Dorothy into a hug. As Dorothy felt the gentle arms wrap around her, she suddenly felt like the bird cage has been unlocked, and her entrance to freedom was finally close at hand. She rubbed her face into Fuka's chest and cried tears of happiness as her wings spread for the first time.

—-

After some time passed, the young witch pulled away from Fuka and shyly held her hands in front of them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dorothy asked seriously. Fuka nodded.

"Yes."

"I can't guarantee that this would even work, but if there's a possibility…" Dorothy's eyes looked away, feeling guilty that her desires were coming out. She was scared that it would backfire and everything she had created would be destroyed due to her selfishness. Fuka squeezed Dorothy's hands.

"Do not worry. I am my own person. If I make the wish, then it is not from your greed. I was created by you, and therefore I understand what you truly want. It is not from your desires, but from my desire for your happiness." Dorothy looked back at Fuka, and seeing such a resilient face, she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you so much… How could I ever repay you?" At this point, their hands began to glow a bright white. Fuka's eyes widened, and she saw that the light from their hands began spreading to both of their bodies.

The last thing Fuka saw was Dorothy's smile, and then the light flashed through her entire vision.

—

When Fuka regained consciousness, she was laying down in a white, lavish room. A familiar boy stood in front of her, his face turned to the side.

"Oh my… you're back here again Ms. Fuka," the boy quipped. Fuka smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Soh." She saw that he held out his hand and she grabbed it to pull herself up to her feet.

"I guess you're running the show now. Are you sure you didn't want to be down there anymore? It's quite boring here." Soh faked a yawn, but she knew he was genuine in his concern for her wish.

"Yes. I want Ms. Dorothy to get her time out there. We both want her to be happy, don't we?" Fuka started to walk around so she could see what was up here. Soh grinned.

"That's true… well, Toto wishes to be with his master so it means I will no longer stay here. You okay with being alone?"

Fuka turned back to look at him. "You will visit me occasionally, right?"

"Hm, depends. If Dorothy is upset with me I guess I'll come here to sulk." With that Soh turned around and disappeared while waving goodbye. Fuka let out a small giggle and then sighed as the room became eerily quiet.

"I hope I didn't make the wrong choice…" She noticed that there was a large window that had a view of the night sky. As she walked closer, she saw that it was a high view of the town. When she looked down, she could see the lights of the town.

"It's so beautiful…" she whispered. She remembered when she was down there looking up at the shooting stars in the sky, and thought of how interesting it was that now she was looking from above and it was the lights from the town that caught her eyes.

"What is?" A wolfish voice asked. Fuka's body jolted at hearing the question, and she almost fell backwards when she tried to turn around. However, strong hands circled her body and caught her before she could fall. She recognized the warmth and a deep blush came to her cheeks.

"C-Caesar…" she breathed in a daze. She didn't understand what was going on. Why was he here? At seeing her flushed face, a smirk graced his own.

"I am Dorothy's magic, remember? Since you don't know how to use it, I need to be here to show you how." He leaned in closer, his breath tickling her ears. "Besides, you wanted me here did you not?" Fuka gasped at his words and she immediately pulled away.

"N-no, wouldn't that be a selfish wish…?" Her face became a deeper shade of red as she realized what her words meant. She tried to cover her face but the wolf grasped her hands to pull them away.

"As your magic I will let you know what you can and cannot wish for. And you are right. You cannot make a selfish wish. However," he pulled her in close, "You didn't make this wish. Dorothy did." Fuka's eyes widened at his words.

_Dorothy did…?_ And she realized what he meant.

_How could I ever repay you..?_ Those words echoed in her mind. She realized that Dorothy must have knew exactly what Fuka wanted for her own desires and granted it before she turned over her magic. Even though Fuka wanted Dorothy to be happy, before she had given up her life she still wanted something that she thought was maybe impossible. But here he was, standing in front of her.

At seeing Fuka slowly understand what was happening, Caesar let out a small chuckle as he lifted her chin.

"Are you happy that I finally caught you, my prey?" He asked devilishly. She smiled, closing her eyes.

"Yes. Please stay with me forever." She felt his coarse lips pressed against her soft ones, and she sighed in happiness as her hands played in his tousled white hair.

—

When Dorothy stood alone again in the dark alleyway, she closed her eyes and took a long breath. It was her first breath after becoming free. _Free…_

The sound of familiar footsteps reached her ears and she opened her eyes. She saw who it was and smiled.

"Kyrie–" Before she could finish her sentence, she suddenly felt long arms crush her in a strong embrace. Even though she just had her first breath of freedom, she already felt like she could almost suffocate.

"K-Kyrie this is too.." She felt him squeezing her tighter so that her face was against his chest. She could hear the sound of his heart. It sounded like it was a racehorse speeding against hell, beating too rapidly that it might explode. Her face grew warm at the thought that she might be the cause of this reaction.

"Shut up. Just… let me have this." Even though his words sounded like his usual self, she could tell he was shaking inside. She realized then how deep his feelings were, and her eyes began to glisten when she understood how much she felt just the same. As his hands started petting gentle strokes on her hair, she recognized the love behind his affection and smiled.

"I'm home."

—

When everyone at the Oz mansion saw who Kyrie returned with, they all swarmed and cheered at the young maiden who had returned to them. Kyrie however shot a warning signal with his gun and told them that he would have her for himself tonight. Caramia and Axel protested that he was being selfish when they never saw her for a long time and they should spend equal time with her, to which he scoffed that it was pathetic they didn't even remember her until she had returned. Dorothy was only able to say a few words of greetings before she was whisked away to Kyrie's room.

—

"Just like I suspected, they don't remember her." Kyrie noted this as he closed the door behind them. Dorothy walked towards the window in the room, looking at the tall tower.

"No. Once Fuka switched places with me, all memory of her vanished. Only you and I know the truth." Dorothy spoke this with some sadness in her voice. Kyrie walked up to stand beside her.

"Well, Soh will know too, won't he?" He asked. Dorothy looked at him.

"Oh, right. Him too. I'm sure he'll be coming back and forth to see me and her." She giggled at the thought of Soh acting like a dog in following whoever takes up his interest. However, she suddenly felt an arm lace around her waist and she gasped.

"I don't think I like the idea of you thinking about another man while laughing. Please only share that with me." He leaned in, kissing the top of her pink hair. When she felt his body come so close to her, she shivered.

"Kyrie, this is too much…" she whispered. He smiled at her answer, choosing to respond instead with lifting her off her feet. Her mouth opened in surprise.

"Hey–!" This time he covered her mouth with his own. Although she seemed resistant, she never pushed him away as he walked towards the bed. As their tongues intertwined, he gently laid her on the bed as his body hovered over hers. When he pulled away, she was breathing heavily.

"Kyrie…" the flush from her face began to spread throughout her body. She felt like she was experiencing something unknown yet exciting at the same time. The scarecrow smiled at her.

"Every time I hear my name from your lips, I just want to devour you." He leaned in close to her neck, placing a soft kiss against it. "You can't leave this time. I'll make sure you realize what true happiness is." At hearing his words, she felt like this was it.

Her wings outstretched, she flew out of her cage and into the free world.


End file.
